


Da

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [17]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall can't resist visiting one of Mary's witnesses after hours. </p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Marshall, anyone (or Marshall/anyone); cunning linguist

Marshall straightened his tie and smoothed both hands over his hair. He felt unaccountably nervous. They’d had attractive witnesses before, but this one had a vulnerability that had slipped under his skin. He raised his hand and knocked on her door before he could think better of it.  
  
“Marshall?” Tasha smiled broadly. She was wearing nothing but a short, low cut, white lace slip.   
It took a moment for Marshall to bring his eyes back to her face. He didn’t remember her having those breasts when they picked her up at the train station six weeks ago.   
  
“Вы любите мои новые груди?”(1) She rattled off the question in rapid Ukrainian, thrusting her chest out and smiling coyly.   
  
Marshall understood only one word,  _breast._  He smiled and nodded.   
  
Clearly that was the correct response. She stepped back, motioning for him to come into her apartment. Gesturing to her chest she continued in Ukrainian. “Они веселы, да?”(2)  
  
“Da.” Marshall answered. He wasn’t sure exactly what she’d said, but  _yes_  really was the only word for the magnificent rack she was not so subtly pushing towards him.   
  
“Вы хотели бы коснуться?”(3) She closed the distance between them, pushing the spaghetti thin straps off her shoulders. The silken garment pooled around her feet.   
  
Marshall swallowed.   
  
***  
(1) You like my new breasts?   
(2) They are perky, yes?  
(3) You would like to touch?


End file.
